User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: July 13 - 26
Time for another Nitrome Wiki weekly update! Weekly updates cover notable contributions to Nitrome Wiki over the past week. Each of these updates lists notable edits to currently existing content, new information added to articles, and notable new images. This update also contains last week's weekly update as it was missed last week. Notable edits On the Skywire Enemies article, the Seagulls sections was revised by Emitewiki2 and an image of a seagull added, and AustinCarter4ever revised the appearance section of the Turtle enemy. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies_%28Skywire%29 New content The glitches article was edited. DokiDokiTsuna added a Double Edged glitch and a Parasite glitch, and Megaphantaze added a Skywire glitch. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Glitches The release of Vault brought new content to the game's article. Megaphantaze created and added to the following sections: Gameplay, Interactive objects, Hazards, Cameos, and Glitches. He also updated the Previews section. The Development section (second paragraph) was also updated as well. The Trivia section was also added, Team19867 adding a difference between the game's icons. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Vault Marcin Zemblowski's page was updated with his recent Nitrome work. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Marcin_Zemblowski Nitromian Poptropica added a detailed description of the Retro skin. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Retro He also updated the Silly Sausage in Meat Land knives article with a picture and an improved appearance section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knives Magic Touch Wizard for Hire's new update brought some new content to the article. Megaphantaze, Random-storykeeper, and Emitewiki2 contributed to writing the "Time attack" section. The Update 3 section of the Version section was updated, along with the "Future versions" section added to this section. The Promotions section was also updated. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire The Magic Touch series Knights article was updated by Megaphantaze, with information about the Time attack spider enemy added. Strplumboder added an image of the spider. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_%28Magic_Touch_series%29 Emnet, a new user, added to the Icebreaker Kraken article a description and template for level 2. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken_%28pack%29#Level_2:_Jellyfish The article for the game Plod was created by Megaphantaze and NOBODY. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Plod The Appearance section of the Hot Air Jr. house was expanded by Nitromian Poptropica. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/House Megaphantaze added the Appearance section of the yellow Tar Cup dinosaur that appears in B.C. Bow Contest. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Pachycephalosauruses He also added to the article of the Nitrome Jam game Dreamtrain the Gameplay, Hazards, and Interactive object section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Jam:Dreamtrain Along with that, he expanded the Droplets enemies article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Enemies_%28Droplets%29 Nitromian Poptropica added the Glassworks article the game's ending dialogue. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/The_Glassworks#Ending A walkthrough of level 59 of Green Ninja was added to the article's page, along with information about the game's Amazon App Store release. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Ninja The Platform Panic robots article was renamed "Panic bots", the name given to these robots in Vault, and the sections in the article renamed. Sections were added to the "Regular panic bots" section to organize it, and information about its appearance in Vault was added by Megaphantaze. Nitromian Poptropica added some game information to the Drill tanks section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Panic_bots The Vault characters page was created. Megaphantaze and Tiny Castle Guy contributed the character descriptions, Tiny Castle Guy added images of all the characters, Megaphantaze and MatiasNTRM added to the Influences section, and Megaphantaze contributed a Trivia point. Team19867 added the opening sentence of the article and the character table. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Characters_%28Vault%29 Nitromian Poptropica added clarification on how to unlock the Twin Shot angel in BC Bow Contest. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Angels_%28Twin_Shot_series%29#B.C._Bow_Contest MatiasNTRM added descriptions of the appearance of the Nitrome.com slider box on Nitrome.com 1.1 and 1.2. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Slider DerpyDoodle added descriptions of levels 1-6 of Snow Drift. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Snow_Drift DerpyDoodle also added a massive text walkthrough to Small Fry, covering levels 1-24. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Fry Megaphantaze added to the Ice Breaker: The Gathering article a "Beta elements" section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Breaker:_The_Gathering#Beta_elements The Vault Red balls article was created by Nylon070578, with information added by him, NOBODY, and Megaphantaze. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Red_balls Megaphantaze added to the Icebreaker birds article a glitch relating to Ravens in Ice Breaker: The Gathering. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_%28Icebreaker_series%29#Trivia Megaphantaze added some information to the Game information section of the Thin Ice "horned jumping creatures" article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Horned_jumping_creatures Notable new images Tema19867 added to the Green Ninja (character) article an image of the Green Ninja game icon and the image of Green Ninja that appears during loading screens. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Ninja_%28character%29#Gallery Konny.xD added to the Game barriers page an avatar that a game barrier appears in. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Game_barriers Deklaswas added to the Chick Flick article pictures of levels 2-7. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Chick_Flick Team19867 added to the Startups page a .gif of the startup of Vault. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Startups#2015_2 Megaphantaze also added to the Quackbots article one of its cameo appearances in Green Ninja. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Quackbots#Cameos Emitewiki2 added a picture of Poly (Roly Poly main character) in Skywire. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Poly#Skywire_1_.26_2 ---- You have reached the end of a long Nitrome Wiki weekly update. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts